Demam American Football di Karakura
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Chapter 9 Update,,.Hari pertandingan sudah semakin dekat,tetapi sampai sekarang pun anggota tim Soul Society masih belum terkumpul..! jadi bagaimanakah nasib Ichigo Cs selanjutnya,ya? RnR Please XXD .
1. Chapter 1 : Training Tour

Disclamer: Bleach punya om tite kubo dan Eyeshield21 punya kak' Riichiro inagiki & Yusuke Murata

Chapter 1: Training Tour…

"Ichi-nii pertandingannya akan segera dimulai" panggil karin

"iya..ya..sebentar" jawab seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut norak dan kampungan(author di bankai Ichigo) yang tidak lain adalah ichigo pun menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga di ikuti oleh rukia di belalangnya.

"Ichigo kita mau nonton pertandingan apa sih?" tanya si cebol(di tendang rukia)

"AMERICAN FOOTBALL" jawab ichigo

"american football?" kata rukia heran

"iya soalnya timnas jepang masuk final American Football Youth World Cup melawan Amerika Serikat,aku jadi penasaran sehebat apa timnas jepang itu sampai bisa masuk final" kata ichigo sambil duduk di sofa depan TV ruang keluarganya.

"oh.." rukia hanya ber-oh-ria pun mengikuti ichigo duduk di ruangan itu ada yuzu,karin dan si tua bangka lebay '?"-YA..KALIAN TAU LAH SIAPA- sambil megang-megang pom-pom warna pink dan jingkrak-jingkrak gaje ngedukung timnas jepang -PADAHAL PERTANDINGANNYA BELUM MULAI-

"ayah duduk donk jangan norak gitu" kata yuzu

"iya tuh dasar orang tua lebay" kata karin sinis

"hei tua bangka bisa diam tidak,aku ini ingin menonton pertandingan dengan tenang" ujar ichigo ketus

"akhh..anak-anak ku kenapa kalian jahat kepada ayahmu ini..uwwaaahh..masaki..sekarang anak-anak kita itu berubah menjadi kasar dan jahat hikz..hikz..hikz..apa salah ku ini..uwah.." ishin nempel-nempel di big poster istri-nya yang di tempel di dinding ruang keliarga itu sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"YA..PERTANDINGAN FINAL AMERICAN FOOTBALL YOUTH WIRLD CUP ANTARA TIMNAS JEPANG VS AMERIKA SERIKAT AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI PARA PEMAIN DARI MASING-MASING TIM TELAH MEMASUKI LAPANGAN.." kata seorang penyiar di TV yang di sambut sorak-sorai para penonton di stadiun tsb.  
"wah..banyak sekali penontonnya" kata rukia kagum

"cih..namanya juga pertandingan final yout world cup" cibir ichigo

"huh..aku kan baru pertama kali lihat pertandingan seperti ini" bela rukia

"Dasar Baka"

"cebol"

"jeruk"

"midget"

"sudah donk ichi-nii,rukia-chan jangan bertengkar,pertandingannya sudah mulai tuh" kata pun berhenti bertengkar lalu sama-sama menonton pertandingan final tersebut yang di siarkan secara langsung di tsb berjalan sangat seru dan menegangkan karena ke-2 tim memiliki pemain yg sangat hebat,AS mempunyai PENTAGRAM=CLIFORD.,PATRICK SPENCER'PANTER',BUD WALKER,TATANKA & .sedangkn jepang = SENA KOBAYAKAWA'EYEDHIELD21',HIRUMA YOICHI,SHIN SEIJURO,YAMATO TAKERU,KONGO AGON dll (lengkapnya kalian baca saja sendiri komik Eyeshield21 vol.35-37 seru loh...'Jiah author malah promosi hehehe..Lanjut ke story..)

"YA..EYESHIELD 21 BERLARI MEMBAWA BOLA...DAN...TOUCH DOWN..." kata penyiar di TV..

"yeah Touch Down" kata ichigo dan rukia berbarengan sambil high five.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaa...waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... TOUCH DOWN..eyeshield hebat..yeah..J-E-P-A-N-G…. jepang" seru ishin lebay gaya-gaya cheerleader pake pom-pom sambil jingkrak-jingkrak centil. Icgigo,Rukia,Yuzu dan Karin sweatDrop.

-**Besok nya di SMA KAEAKURA**-

"ohayo I-C-H-I-G-O" kata keigo sambil berlari kearah ichigo,lalu ichigo pun menghindar otomatis muka keigo membentur pintu kelas.

"ohayo keigo" balas ichigo cuek

"hai kalian kemarin malam nonton final amerika youth world cup gk?" tanya tatsuki

"iya kemarin aku lihat seru banget ya" kata rukia

"he'eh gue juga nonton di tempat urahara,meskipun baru pertama kali lihat pertandingan amerikan football gue jadi pingin maen olahraga ntu" kata renji semangat

'ya..iyalah renji semangat orang sodaranya juga main kan kemarin" ejek ichigo

"emm kurosaki-kun memangnya siapa sodara abarai-kun yang ikut main kemarin?" tanya orihime

"owh maksud loe AKABA HAYATO-kan ichigo? memang sih warna rambut kami sama tapi dia itu masih kalah cakep dari gue" kata renji narsis (author muntah)

"jiaah..salah babon,sodara kamu itu yang 80" jawa ichigo

"80?" kata renji

"no.80 itu Raimon Taro atau sering di panggil monta,yang selalu mengatakan CATCH MAX..,hmm memang dia itu sodaranya renji sama-sama dari ras primata" kata hitsugaya

"ha...ha..ha.."semua orang tertawa,renji sebel sendiri karna disebut sodaranya monyet eh salah monta  
(ya terima saja lah Ren mank kamu itu Babon terus si monta monyet jadi masih sodara jauh kan.  
Renji:dasar author abal...hihio zabimaru_uwah...author tepar di bankai renji)

"eh..tapi sayangnya pertandingan itu berakhir seri" kata ishida sambil membentulkan letak kacamatanya

"hnn hasilnya 45-45' kata sado

"ya jadi tim amerika & jepang menjadi juara bersama" kata tatsuki

"aaaahh..kalian tahu gak pemain no.1 itu yang senyumnya dan ketawanya yang khas,oeang itu mengingatkan-ku pada seseorang" kata Rangiku yang amlu-malu ketika menyebutkan kata'seseorng'

"no.1 itu hmm ya aku tahu orangnya…jangan beritahu aku..,..aku mulai ingat namanya….ehmm…sebebtar" kata ikakku 1 menit,10 menit,1 jam...

"hah sudah lah kelamaan dasar botak" cibir yumichika

"diam kau banci aku sedang mencoba untuk mengingat nama orang yang seperti iblis itu dan lagi aku gak botak cuma gak punya rambut aja tau" kata ikakku

"Hiruma Yoichi ya,..kan rangiku-san"kata rukia

"iya itu namanya rukia,keren banget kan dia" kata rangiku

"akh..rukia kau ini,padahal kan sebentar lagi aku ingat nama itu" kata semua orang memberikan deathglare lepada ikakku,dia pun langsung pundung di pojokan kelas

'TEEEEEEEEET'  
'TEEEEEEEEEEEET'  
'TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'

bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi,lalu ochi-sensei pun memasuki ke;as,anak-anak yang lain sudah duduk rtapi di bangku masing-masing.

"pagi anak-anak,bagaimana kalian menonton pertandingan final AFYWC kemarin antara timnas jepang vs timnas AS?"tanya ochi-sensei

"ya" jawab semua murid serentak

"pertandingan itu sangat seru dan tim jepang hebat bisa mengimbangi timnas AS..maka dari kita harus bangga kepada kepada timnas jepang yang mengharumkan nama negara kita ini..ke..ke..ke..ke..ke..YA_HA.." seru ochi-sensei senangat,semua murid pada sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku gurunya yang ganjil itu,

"eh..ichigo,gaya ochi-sensei mirip seseorang yang kemarin kita lihat di TV ya" bisik rukia

"hmm" jawab ichigo sambil mengangguk.

**-Malam-nya di rumah ichigo—**

Yuzu sedang mencucu piring bekas makan malam,Karin mengerjakan Pr di kamar-nya,si Tua Bangka Ishin sedang memeriksa pasien di klini,sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak ada tugas berburu Hollow sedang ber-2-an di kamar tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menyentuh dagu Rukia,mengangkatnya samapi mata mereka saling bertatapan lalu Rukia pun memejamkan matanya dan ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah rukia hingga gadis itu bisa mereasakan hembusan nafas hangat ichigo..dan akirnya mereka pun ber-Ciuman….—**ets…tapi BO'onk hahahaha…ngeres aja pikiranya-**- (author di gebukin Readers) yang sebenarnya adalah…

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang menonton TV di ruangan keluarga rumah tersebut.

"YA…KITA SAMBUT KETUA LIGA AMERICAN FOOTBALL JEPANG DAN MASAHARU HONJO"kata seorang penyiar TV lalu di sambut oleh tepuk tangan penonton yang ada di studio tersebut"JADI BISA ANDA JELAS KAN APA YANG DI MAKSUD DENGAN TRAINING TOUR ITU?"

"TRAINING TOUR ADALAH SEBUAH ACARA PELATIHAN DAN PENGENALAN OLAHRAGA AMERICAN FOOTBALL OLEH PARA PEMAIN ALL STAR JEPANG KEPADA MURID-MURID SMA"kata honjo

"OH..LALU BAGAIMANA ANDA MEMILIH SMA YANG BERUNTUNG MENDAPAT KESEMPATAN MENGIKUTI ACARA TRAINING TOUR INI?" Tanya si penyiar TV

"MUDAH SAJA YAITU DENGAN CARA MENGUNDI-NYA" jawab honjo "NAH DI KOTAK PUTIH INI ADA NAMA-NAMA SMA SELURUH JEPANG DAN PAK KETUA LIGA AKAN MENGAMBIL KERTAS YANG BERISI NAMA SEKOLAH YANG BERUNTUNG ITU"

"Ah..ichigo ini kesempatan ,semoga saja SMA Karakura yang terpilih" ujar Rukia riang.

"Ya..semoga saja" jawab ichigo

Lalu pak ketua liga memasukan memasukan tangan-nya ke dalam kotak putih tersebut,dan dia pun mengambil sebuah kertas "SMA YANG TERPILIH DALAM ACARA TRAINING TOUR ADALAH…."

"SMA mana kah yang terpilih mengikuti TRAINING TOUR?"

TBC.

Ahahaha…maaf klo fic-nya gaje and abal….^,^

Dan tolong di Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2 : Reatsu Aneh?

Hai..hai..akhirnya chapter 2 update,maaf kalau telat….^_^

Disclamer:Bleach masih punya om Tite Kubo dan Eyashield21 punya Riichiro Inagi &

Yusuke Murata.

Balas Reviews :

*annisa-annigirl : Terima kasih..h_h,,

Ehm semua pertanyaan senpai akan terjawab di chapter ini.

*Fitria-AlyssAmarylissJeevas: Salam kenal juga senpai..h_h,,

Terima kasih jika senpai terhibur dengan fic-ku yang gaje

Ini,he"…

Owh..ya kritikan senpai sangat membantu dan mohon

maaf jika penulisannya masih 'ancur' maklum aku

masih baru di per-fanfic-kan ini he",,

Untuk ke depannya aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

*Ruki Yagami : Terima kasih senpai h_h,,

Ya ini udah Update,mohon maaf jika telat…

*RedEx The Flammer : Terima kasih senpai atas kritikannya yang membangun h_h,,

Dan aku pun akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan

Fic-ku yang fatal itu.

*aRaRaNcHa : Salam kenal juga senpai h_h,,ya terima kasih

Ok selamat membaca…..

Chapter 2 : Reatsu Aneh !

"**SMA yang tepilih mengikuti Training Tour adalah.."** kata ketua Liga American Football bikin penasaran. Ichigo deg..deg-kan,Rukia nyilangin jari tangannya.

"**Adalah SMA…."** Si kepala jeruk udah keringet dingin,si cebol baca-baca doa(di jitakin IchiRuki)

"**Adalah…kita lanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini,"** kata si penyiar TV.., "**ets…tapi bo'onk hehehe….ayo lanjutkan pak ketua liga."**

"**Adalah SMA KURAKURA…."** Seru pak ketua liga,Ichigo dan Rukia kecewa "yah…"

"**eh..ralat-ralat bukan SMA KURAKURA tetapi SMA KARAKURA.."** kata pak ketua liga.

"Yaaa..akhirnya yang terpilih SMA kita." Teriak Rukia.

"**Selamat kepada SMA KARAKURA yamg terpilih mengikuti Training tour"** kata Honjo **"dan Training Tour itu akan di laksanakan mulai tanggal 6-10 juli"**

"Jadi 2 hari lagi ya." Kata Ichigo.

"Hai..hai..kalian sudah tahu belum SNA kita terpilih mengikuti Training Tour All Star Jepang loh." Seru Tatsuki dengan semangat.

"yo..aku juga sudah tahu." Kata Ichigo cuek.

"Acara Training Tournya di adakan mulai besok,aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat para pemain All Star itu." Kata Orihime tidak kalah semangat dari Tatsuki.

"Eh..memang iya?" Tanya Renji "kalian tahu dari siapa sekolah kita yang terpilih."

"Yah ni anak kemana aja sih?kan kemarin malam ada beritanya di TV." Jawab Rukia.

"oh.." Renji hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

"Memang kemarin malam kamu gak nonton TV-ya?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Nonton kok,tapi gue ma jinta nonton Naruto:Shippuden seru loh…,tapi sedih juga pas Asuma-nya mati." Jawab Renji.

"Jiah basi,episode yang itu aku udah nonton berulang-ualng kali." Cibir Ichigo.

"Hah…masa,terus-terus si Shikamaru jadi balas dendamnya gak?" Tanya Renji penasaran.

"Iya entar Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji, dan Kakashi mencati anggota akatsuki Hidan & Kakuzu,lalu akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan Hidan." Jawab Ichigo.

"wah pasti seru donk,nanti malam gue mau nonton lagi akh sama Jinta." Kata Renji.

Teeeeeeeet

Teeeeeeeeeeeet

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

_TOKYO_

"Ya akhirnya kalian sudah besok kalian akan berangkat ke SMA Karakura untuk melaksanakan Training Tour." Kata Honjo.

"Yaaa…ayo semangat Max." seru si monyet eh…salah Monta maksudnya XD.

'Ya ampu, Monta semangat amat sih padahal kita semua baru pulang dari Amerika setelah mengikuti American Football Youth World Cup.' Batin Sena.

"Lalu berapa lama kami melaksanakan Training Tour itu?" Tanya Kakei my FIENCE (author di gebukin Kakei Fc.)

"5 hari." Jawab Honjo.

"Ke..ke..ke..ke..SMA Karakura ya." Kata Hiruma sambil ketawa kaya iblis (Lah emank dia Iblis kan!)

"ehh Hiruma memang ada yang salah ya dengan SMA Karakura?" Tanya si gendut Kurita.

"Gak ada gendut siaalan ke..ke..ke..ke.." Jawab Hiruma,sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya yang ada di depan meja.(Mencurigakan…)

"Baiklah sekarang kalian istirahat untuk persiapan besok." Kata Honjo.

"Baik." Jawab mereka Hiruma pastinya yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya,lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamar hotel masing-masing.

_Besok-nya di Karakura_

Akhirnya hari yang din anti-nantikan pun tiba dimana aku dan Kakei Shun akan meresmikan hubungan kami kejenjang yang lebih serius..(Uwwaaaah…'author di siksa Kakei FC'..helep miii…helep..)

Balik ke cerita asli….

Ya…hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid SMA Karakura.."Mengapa?"-Dodol kan di awal Chapter udah di kasih tahu gimana sih-(ahh author di baker readers).

"Ichigo ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat." Kata Rukia jengkel.

"Iya sebentar." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Dasar jeruk,bias cepat edikit tidak sih?" Rukia mulai naik darah.

"Heh..sabar donk,kalau mau cepat Bantu aku cari kan dasi-ku." Kata Ichigo sambil nyari-nyari dasinya.

"Huh..dasar jeruk baka." Keluh Rukia akhirnya membantu Ichigo mencari dasinya.(note:karena akan ada all star tim jepang yang di anggap pahlawan karena bisa jadi juara bersama di American football youth world cup jadi seluruh murid sma karakura harus berseragam rapid an lengkap)

"Ichigo dan Rukia-nee-chan sedang mencari apa?" Tanya kon.

"Dasi-ku,apa kamu melihatnya kon? Tadi dasinya aku simpan di atas kasur dan ketika aku kembali dari kamar mandi dasinya sudah menghilang." Jelas Ichigo.

"Oh..maksud mu dasi yang ini ya?" Kata Kon sambil menunjuk dasi yang mengikat lehernya dengan erat.

"ah..iya itu,eh kenapa dasiku ada di leher mu Kon?" Tanya Ichigo mulai naik darah.

"Oh dasi yang itu memang sengaja aki lilitkan keleher Kon yang mesum karena dia mencoba mengintip ketika aku sedang ganti baju." Jelas Rukia innocence.

"Akhhh…dasar midget." Teriak Ichigo kesal.

_SMA KARAKURA_

Seluruh murid SMA Karakura sudah berpakaian rapi dan lengkap,mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan para pemain All Star Jepang di lapangan sekolah tersebut.

"ehm..taichou apa kau merasakan aura Reatsu besar yang aneh?" Tanya Rangiku kepada kaptennya.

"Ya..aku pun merasakannya." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo." Kata Rukia tegang.

" Ya aku tahu Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat ke arah teman-teman shinigaminya-Kalian sudah tahu kan siapa,hah? Apa…kalian belum tahu? karena author yang satu ini bak hati,tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(di lemparin sandal jepit).maka akan aku beri tahu,mereka adalah:

Si kuntet Toushiro Hitsugaya(di bekuin Hyorinmaru) kapten divisi 10,tante genit Matsumoto Rangiku(di tebas Heineko) wakil kapten divisi 10,si babon Renji Abarai(di bankai Zabimaru) wakil kapten divisi 6,dan 2 bersoudara si botak Madarame Ikakku & si banci Yumichika Ayasegawa(di gebukin ikayumi)

Ikakku&Yumichika: Kita itu bukan sodara tahu dasar author gaje..

Author:oh Q kira sodara he" maaf-maaf deh….

Mereka dari divisi 11- lalu Ichigo memberikan tanda kepda mereka agar waspada pada reatsu mencurigakan ketika sebuah bus berwarna merah yang berisikan pemain all star tim amercan football Jepang tiba di depan SMA Karakura aura reatsu itu pun semakin kuat…

Sebenarnya reatsu siapakah itu?

TBC.

Mohon Review-nya…^_^

Maaf kalau fic-nya tambah gaje….


	3. Chapter 3 : Kedatangn tim All Star Japan

Disclamer : Bleach masih punya om Tite Kubo dan Eyashield21 punya Riichiro Inagi &  
Yusuke Murata.

CHAPTER 3 : Kedatangan Tim All Star Jepang.

"Wah…akhirnya tim all star jepang itu tiba juga ya."

"Iya."

"Aku ingin lihat secara langsung." Semua murid SMA Karakura heboh menyambut kedatangan tim all star jepang, kecuali pastinya Ichigo dan kawan – kawan yang masih waspada akan aura reatsuyang aneh itu.

_Sebenarnya reatsu siapakah itu? _

"Yaaaaaa…akhirnya kita sampai juga di SMA Karakura." Ujar gadis berambut hitam yang loncat dari dalam bus dengan menggunakan roller bladenya sambil mengibar-ngibarkan sebuah bendera berwarna merah yang bertuliskan all star tim jepang.

"Akh,Suzuna hati – hati." Kata Mamori kaget ketika Suzuna melompat keluar bus.

"Ayo kita sambut inilah tim all star jepang." Seru Suzuna yang di sambut tepuk tangan meriah seluruh murid SMA Karakura, ketika seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan kacamata berwarna biru turun dari bus lalu dia pun memainkangitar kesayangannya.

"Jreeng…jreeng..jreeng…,Fuh music itu memang menyenangkan." Kata Akaba Hayato, sebagian besar murid cewek SMA Karakura jerit – jerit gaje melihat ketampanan-nya.

"Kyaaa…Akaba –san."

"Akaba.."

"Wow..dia keren sekali." Kata Rukia pelan,tapi Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya bias mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi.

"Cih..yang begitu saja di bilang keren,dasar midget." Cibir Ichigo.

"Heh,apaan sih kamu jeruk,sirik aja." Balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya."suka-suka aku donk."

"huh,terserah kamu saja lah." Kata Ichigo ketus.- Nyahahaha si kepala jeruk jealous(siapa yang jealous sama si midget itu dasar author abal 'author di jitakin Ichigo')

Lalu lelaki kedua turun dengan santainya dari dalam bus. Wajahnya serius dan dingin,ya dia adalah line backer yang sangat kuat Shin Seijuro.

"Kyaa itu Seijuro-san." Jerit seorang cewek.

Disusul seorang pria berambut cepak pirang, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan dia adalah seorang model Miracle Itou, Sakuraba Haruto.

"Uwaaaah ….Sakuraba."

"Kyaaa dia tampan sekali."

Lalu dua orang lelaki yang sangat tinggi menyusul keluar dari dalam bus itu, yang satu berambut jabrik pirang hobinya buka baju di sembarang tempat dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam. Mereka adalah Kengo Mizumaki dan Shun Kakei pacarnya author (uwah…di mutilasi Kakei FC.)

Kemudian lelaki dengan badan yang sangat besar menyusul. Dia adalah si lineman kuat Kurita Ryokan dan lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman manisnya membuat beberapa cewek pingsan. Lelaki itu bernama Yamato Takeru.

Lalu lelaki bertubuh pendek,rambutnya berwarna putih jabrik (mirip seseorang? Hihihi kalian tahukan siapa). Dia adalah Runing Back Riku Kaitani.

"Hah ,taichou dia sangat mirip dengan mu." Kata Rangiku.

"Heh,biasa saja." Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Iya,tapi sepertinya Riku itu lebih tinggi dari pada Toushiro." Kata Ichigo,yang lain pada ketawa "hahahaha.."

"Sial kau Kurosaki," Kata Hitsugaya marah. "dan panggil aku capten Hitsugaya."

"CATCH MAX." Seru seorang pemuda yang mirip monyet ketika dia meloncat dari dalam bus, pemuda dengan plester yang selalu menempel di hidungnya itu adalah Raimon Taro 'MONTA'. Dia adalah seorang recivier yang sangat handal.

"Renji lihat,itu sodaramu." Kata Ichigo.

"Enak aja loe,ngomong sembarangan." Kata Renji.

"Hih,kok kamu gitu sih sama sodara sendiri?" Ujar Yumichika.

"Bodo…emang gue pikirin. Lagian ya,dia itu bukan sodara gue masa cowok cakep kayague sodaraan sama monyet." Kata Renji narsis.

"ya..Ren,memang kamu itu cakep malah kamu itu paling cakep kalau dibandingkan dengan sodara-sodara mu yang lain dari ras primate itu." Ejek Tatsuki yang di kasih hadiah deathlglare oleh si babon eh,salah Renji maksudnya XD.

Setelah Monta keluar di susul oleh seorang pemuda pendek berambut jabrik warna coklat.

"Yaa..kita pahlawan jepang Eyeshield 21 Sena Kobayakawa." Seru Suzuna semangat ketika sena turun dari bus.

"Wah..itu Eyeshield."

"Sena-kun Kyaaaaaaa." Jerit beberapa murid cewek.

"Eh…ehehe terima kasih..terima kasih." Kata Sena sambil membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

"Ichigo,aura reatsu-nya makin kuat." Kata Rukia.

"Iya,aku pun merasakan-nya." Kata Ichigo waspada.

Tiba-tiba pemuda bertubuh kurus,berambut jabrik kuning dan bertelinga runcing keluar dari dalam bus,lalu dia menyeringai seperti iblis hingga gigi-gigi nya yang runcing itu membawa sebuah shot gun di tangannya dan se-ekor anjing menyeramkan mengikutinya dari belakang,pemuda iblis itu bernama Yoichi Hiruma dan anjing nya carberuss.

"Ke ke ke…jadi kita harus melatih murid-murid sialan dari sekolah ini ya." Kata Hiruma sambil ketawa iblis.

"Ja-jadi reatsu aneh yang kita rasakan itu milik pemida menyeramkan ini,ya." Kata Rukia.

"Ya," Jawab Ichigo."menarik juga." Mereka melihat aura hitam yang sangat besar di sekeliling tubuh hiruma.

"Tapi kita harus hati-hati terhadap pemuda ini." Ujar Hitsugaya

"Siap." Jawab Ikakku.

"Ah..dia kan pemuda keren yang aku maksud itu,hihihi dia mirip seseorang yang aku rindukan.: Bisik Rangiku.

"eh,mirip seseorang itu maksudmu Gin ya?" Tanya Yumichika

"Menurut mu siapa!" kata Rangiku.

"Hei,aku piker Hiruma itu tidak mirip dengan Gin." Kata Rukia.

"He'eh," Kata Renji setuju. " Udah lah Rangiku loe lupain aja si Gin dia kan pengfhianat." Kata Renji.

"Huh." Kata Rangiku." Tapi kan-."

"Perhatian semuanya." Kata seseorang dari atas podium. "Baiklah untuk acara pembukaan Training Tour ini akan tampil band yang sangat kita sambut…

AQUA TIMEZ…..

Ets tapi bo'ong hehehe..,yang benar adalah Band Blood..yeah."

**TBC.**

"Tau gak Band Blood itu siapa?"

Maaf kalau typo-nya masih banyak.

Tolomg Review please…^_^,,,


	4. Chapter 4 : Tes lari 40 yard!

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo dan Eyeshield21 punya kak' Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Hai….maaf aku lama Update ceritanya…^_^..he",,

Ok..sekarang aku mau balas Review yang gak log'in,,

***Yusufschiffer** : iya makasih,,

Yo,,ini udah Update maaf telat,,^_^,,

***ShiroNeko** : Iya maaf kalau Typo-nya masih banyak..,

Soalnya aku gak bisa ngilangin kebiasaan buruk itu He"..(di timpuk).

Tapi akan aku usahakan lagi..^_^,,

Yupz tepat sekali..,Band Blood=Akaba & Mizumaki.

Hn..ini udah Update maaf telat,,

**Chapter 4 : Tes Lari 40 Yard !**

"Ini dia Band Blood…."

"Penampilan khusus dari all star tim Jepang."

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Akaba Hayato dan Kengo Mizumaki menaiki podium lalu…"Jreng…jreeng…jreeng…" Akaba mulai memainkan gitar kesayangannya dan menghasilkan melody music yang sangat indah.

"Kyaa…Akaba-san…." Teriak murid-murid cewek SMA Karakura.

"Wow..Akaba keren." Rukia ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Ih..berisik tau,dasar midget kampungan." Cibir Ichigo, Rukia tidak mengubris cibiran Ichigo tadi dia tetap saja asyik mengagumi ke-kerenan pemilik teknik Spider Posion itu.

Sedang kan Mizumaki mulai menari-nari dengan lincah-nya lalu dia membuka kaos tanpa lengannya dan ia lemparkan kea rah murid-murid cewek SMA Karakura.

"Kyaaaa….Mizumaki-san." Murid-murid cewek itu berebutan ngambil baju Mizumaki itu,Ichigo dan kawan-kawan(pastinya tanpa si midget*di tending*) sweatdroop melihat tingkah Mizumaki dan sebagian murid cewek SMA Karakura itu.

"Eh..apa ini? Kok Band-nya Cuma punya 2 personil,anehnya lagi Cuma pemain gitar dan penari yang gak jelas itu." Kata Ikakku heran.

"He'eh gak mutu banget tu Band,mending dengerin gue nyanyi aja," Ujar Renji lalu dia pun mulai bernyanyi. "Ni dengerin suara gue yang merdu, Justin Bieber aja lewat..ekhm..ekhm..

**Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**

Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia towa urahara ni  
Tarinai kotoba no…UAO…OUA….,Mulut Renji di sumpel pake sandal jepit sama Hitsugaya.

"Gila..aku lebih baik dengerin radio butut deh,dari pada harus denger suara Renji yang jeleknya nauzubillah.." Kata Yumichika sambil nutup kupingnya.

"Iya..kuping aku aja sakit banget,kayaknya harus periksa ke dokter THT deh." Ujar Tatsuki.

"Uaog auoag…waaah.." Renji berhasil memuntahkan sandal jepit itu.."Hah..hah..hah..,Hitsugaya taichou apa-apaan sih nyumpel mulut orang sembarangan, mending kalau nyumpel pake roti nah ini pake sandal jepit yang udah kudisan+jamuran lagi ikhh..Jijay.."

"Kuping-ku sakit mendengar suara-mu yang jelek itu abarai." Kata Hitsugaya jengkel.

"huh." Renji kesel.

"Kyaa..Akaba.." Jerit Rukia dan Orihime berbarengan ketika Band Blood selesai tampil dan menuruni tiba-tiba….

"Ke..ke..ke..Selamat siang budak-budak sialan," Seru Hiruma sambil menyambar sebuah micropon yang ada diatas podium.

"Eh,yang dia maksud budak-budak sialan itu kita ya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin!" Kata Sado.

"Ok,gue ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang beruntung mengikuti acara training tour _'Neraka_' ini,dan untuk mempersingkat waktu,kalian budak-budak sialan bentuklah sebuah kelompok ber-anggotakan 11 orang jika sudah terbentuk segera serahkan daftar kelompoknya pada si manager sialan itu." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah Mamori yang berada di samping podium.

"Eh,ayo cepat kita harus segera membuat kelompok." Kata Tatsuki semangat.

"ya nih jadi anggota kelompok kita siapa saja?" Tanya Rukia.

"Pokoknya gue pasti ikut." Ujar Renji tak kalah semangat dari Tatsuki.

"Hmm,brarti aku,Rukia,Tatsuki,Renji, yang lainnya mau pada ikut ke tim kami tidak?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ikut Ichigo." Jawab Sado.

"Hn." Ishida hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku ikut juga Kurosaki-kun." Kata Orihime riang.

"Ok,aku juga ikut." Kata si botak Ikakku.

"Baiklah aku juga,asalkan tidak mengurangi kecantikan-ku ini." Kata si banci Yumichika.

"Aku juga Ichigo." Kata Rangiku mengancungkan tangan. "Taichou kau juga ikut kan?

"Ya,terserah-lah." Jawab Hitsugaya dingin sedingin es batu.

"Baiklah sudah kamu catat Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya." Jawab Rukia pendek,sependek tubuhnya(di tending)

"Ayo kita serahkan daftarnya." Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia pun pergi untuk menyerahkan daftar kelompoknya kepada Mamori.

"Hai..kalian mau menyerahkan daftar kelompok?" Tanya Mamori ramah.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ini daftar kelompok kami." Timpal Rukia sambil menyerahkan daftar kelompoknya pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih," Kata Mamori tersenyum." Owh ya,siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki dan pemuda di sebelahku ini Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"iya Salam kenal,aku Mamori Anezaki kalian panggil saja aku Mamori." Kata Mamori.

"Iya salam kenal juga Mamori-san." Kata Rukia dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Ok,kelompok kalian sudah latihanya akan di laksanakan setelah makan siang di lapangan sekolah ini dan jangan lupa memakai pakaian olahraga." Kata Mamori.

"Ya,terima kasih banyak Mamori-san." Kata Ichigo.

Setelah waktu makan siang selesai,di lapangan SMA Karakura sudah banyak para murid sangat antusias untuk mengikuti Training Tour ini…

"Hai Rukia,Ichigo," Sapa Mamori,dia berdiri di samping pemuda yang seperti iblis(?). "Ayo cepat kesini."

"Ah..Mamori-san." Kata Rukia,lalu dia dan teman 1 kelompoknya menghampiri Mamori.

"Baiklah Traininh Tour pertama adalah tes berlari 40 yard," Ujar Mamori. "Aku akan menghitung waktu kalian dan menunggu di sana ya." Lalu dia pun berjalan keujung tanda di lintasan berlari 40 yard.

"Yo budak-budak sialan sekarang gue yang akan mengomandoi latihan ini." Ujar si iblis Hiruma,lalu dia membaca sekilas daftar kelompok Ichigo dan kawan-kawan," Oi..pendek sialan!" Memanggil Sena si Eyeshield21.

"e-eh..Hiruma ada apa?" Tanya Sena yang buru-buru menghampiri Hiruma.

"Cepat beri contoh pada mereka lari 40 yard dengan kecepatan kilatmu itu." Perintah Hiruma yang mulai memasukan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya.

"E-eh ba-baik Hiruma." Kata Sena,lalu dia pun bersiap untuk lari.

"Siap." Teriak Hiruma pada Mamori,lalu Mamori pun meniup pluit dan menekan tombol Sena mulai berlari menggunakan teknik andalannya Devil bats ghost dan…..

"Ya," Seru Mamori. "4,1 detik,wah kecepatanmu bertambah sena."

"Ah..hahaha iya." Ujar Sena sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ke ke ke bagus pendek sialan." Seru Hiruma,sambil ketawa iblis.

"Wow hebat." Kata Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berbarengan.

"Cepat sekali." Kagum Orihime.

"Iya,Eyeshield itu benar-benar hebat." Tatsuki menyetujui.

"Kalian sudah melihat kan bagaimana kecepatan cahaya Eyeshield itu." Seru Hiruma,lalu Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pun mengangguk.

"Ok tes lari 40 yard dimulai dari loe babon sialan." Kata Hiruma,sambil menunjuk Renji yang sedang asyik makan pisangnya.

"Hah,apa? Siapa yang loe maksud babon?" Geram Renji.

"Ya,loe lah siapa lagi!" Jawab Hiruma."Ayo cepat jangan banyak omong babon sialan Derrrt….derttt…deerrrt…" Si iblis menembakan senjata apinya ke udara.

"a-ah i-iyaa ya.." Kata Renji terbata-bata.

"Eh,dapat dari mana dia senjata seperti itu?" Bisik Ichigo. "Dia kan masih murid SMA,memangnya boleh ya menggunakan senjata seperti itu."

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Rukia.

"Menurut-ku tidak heran jika dia mempunyai senjata seperti itu." Kata Ishida.

"Iya,dia kan iblis." Yumichika menyetujui.

"Priit….Cleck…" Mamori meniup peluit dan menekan tombol pada syopwatch-nya,Renji pun berlari dan…..

"Tek," Mamori menekan tombol stopwatch itu lagi untuk menghentikan waktunya."Ya,kecepatan lari 40 yard mu adalah…"

**TBC**

Berapa ya kecepatan si Babon..eh salah maksudnya Renji? XD

**BONUS SCENE**

'**BAND BLOOD?'**

Ichigo : Eh,B' kenapa nama Band mereka itu'Blood?',apa ada alasannya tu?

B' : Tanya aja langsung tuh sama Akaba & males ngejelasinnya.

Ichigo : Jiah dasar Author pemalas.

Eh Akaba,Mizu kenapa Band kalian di beri nama Band Blood sih?

Akaba : Fuh..itu karena nama Band kami diambil dari nama kami masing-masing yaitu Mizu dari **Mizu**maki yang artinya air dan Aka dari **Aka**ba yang artinya merah,jadi bila digabungkan menjadi Air Merah.

Mizu : Nah air merah itu bisa di artikan darah=Blood .Maka jadilah nama Band kami 'Blood'.keren kan..

Renji : Eh,tapi kan air sirup juga ada yang warna merah loh!

Rukia : Iya tuh,jus strawberry juga warnanya merah.

Ichigo : Rukia,jus strawberry itu warnanya pink.

Rukia : Tapi kan Pink itu artinya Merah muda ,Ichigo.

Ichigo : (Sweatdrop),terserah kamu saja lah..

Akaba : Fuh..karena nama Blood itu lebih keren dari pada nama sirup dan jus strawberry.

Mizu : Ye..ye..ye..hidup Band Blood…(dia mulai jogged-joged gaje)

B' : jadi sudah jelas kan?

Ichigo : eh..iya ya sedikit.

Rukia : Baiklah readers jangan lupa Review ya….^_^…

Akaba : Fuh..Jreeng…Jreeeng..(mulai memainkan gitar-nya)

Mizu : Ayo…(sekarng dia mulai bergaya cheerleader pake pom-pom biru)

R-E-V-I-E-W…


	5. Chapter 5:Peraturan American Football

Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo dan Eyeshield 21 punya kak' Riichiro Inagaki  
& Yusuke Murata.

CHAPTER 5 : PERATURAN AMERICAN FOOTBALL

"Kecepatan lari 40 yard mu adalah…" Seru Mamori sambil melihat stopwatchnya. "5,0 detik."

"Hmm, 5 detik lumayan bagus juga." Ujar Renji,sekarang dia ngelanjutin makan pisangnya yang tertunda tadi—Hadow dasar Babon-babon 'Plaak'—

"Ke..ke..ke..lumayan jug aloe babon sialan,kecepatan loe sama seperti sodara loe si monyet sialan." Seru Hiruma sambil ketawa Iblis.(Note: kecepatan lari 40 yard Monta alias si monyet sialan 'Plaak-di tabok monta-' juga 5,0 detik loh hihihi…)

"Ternyata memang benar ya,kalau ada tali persaudaraan itu pasti aja ada kesamaannya." Kata Ichigo. " Hahaha.." Yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa.

"Baik selanjutnya loe botak sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil ngunyah permen karetnya.

"Hai,aku itu gak botak,tapi aku itu uma gak punya rambut saja tahu." Kata Ikakku ngambek,lalu dia pun bersiap di lintasan lari 40 yard.

"Siaap…"

"Priiittt.."

"Cleek…" Ikakku pun berlari dan…. "Tek." Suara tombol pada stopwatch Mamori.

"Kecepatan-mu adalah 5,2 detik." Seru Mamori.

"Terus sekarang loe banci sialan," Kata Hiruma." Setelah si banci siap-siap loe cewek tomboy sialan." Sambil nunjuk ke arah Tatsuki.

"Siaap.."

"Priitt…"

"Cleek.."

"Kecepatan-mu 5,3 detik."

"Dan kamu 5,0 detik."

"Aku dapat 5,3 detik,angka yang sangat indah sama seperti diriku ini." Ujar Yumichika centil.

"ahh…lumayan ,aku dapat 5,0 detik." Kata Tatsuki semangat.

"Selanjutnya…loe cebol sialan." Kata Hiruma santai.

"Oi..siapa yang cebol." Ujar Rukia si cebol—eh,salah maksudnya Rukia berjalan memasuki lintasan lari 40 yard itu.

"Siaap.."

"Priitt…"

"Cleek.."

"Ya,Rukia kecepatan lari 40 yard mu adalah..5,1 detik." Seru Mamori dari pinggir lintasan.

"Yeah..asyik." Kata Rukia girang.

"Terus loe jeruk sialan."

"Hah…"

"Ayo cepat jeruk sialan." Kata Hiruma mulai kesal,dan bersiap menembakan senjata apinya itu..

"Haah…iya..ya…" Kata Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah jalur lintasan.

"Siaap.."

"Priitt…"

"Cleek.."

"Ichigo waktu-mu adalah 4,8 detik." Seru Mamori.

"Wah..4,8 detik bagus juga." Ujar Ichigo.

Lalu masing-masing kecepatan lari 40 yard yang lainnya adalah Hitsugaya = 4,9 detik, Rangiku = 5,7 detik, Sado = 5,3 detik, Ishida = 5,2 detik, dan Orihime = 5,9 detik.

"Ok,budak-budak sialan sekarang kalian semua berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Karen ague akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan bermain olahraga American Football." Ujar Hiruma yang masih asyik mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya itu.

Kemudian Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pun pergi ke tengah lapangan,bergabung dengan murid-murid SMA Karakura lainnya.- Nyahahaha…sepertinya Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sudah terbiasa ya di panggil 'BUDAK-BUDAK SIALAN'(di gebukin Ichigo Cs).

Ichigo : Eh,Author gaje,kita semua itu terpaksa diam di panggil'Budak Sialan' Karena masih sayang sama nyawa sendiri tahu!

Author : Nyahaha..rasain loe,itu kualat karena kalian selalu ngejitakin gue ahahaha…

Hiruma : Heh..Author sialan,udah loe jangan banyak omong cepet terusin ceritanya(Hiruma udah siap-siap nembakin Author pake basoka-nya.)

Author : Hiyy..ok ok gue lanjutin ceritanya..-

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar memasuki lapangan olahraga SMA Karakura. Truk besar berwarna merah dengan tulisan All Star Tim Jepang itu berhenti di tengah sang komander of hell memijit sebuah tombol berwarna merah pada remot control yang dia pegang. Kemudian salah satu sisi box truk tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah sebuah layar tv yang sangat besar.

"Wow…" Kagum Murid-murid SMA Karakura .Sekarang hiruma sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di sisi truk tersebut.

"Sekarang budak-budak sialan,pasang mata dan buka lebar-lebar telinga sialan loe itu,karena gue gak akan ngulang penjelasan ini lagi." Seru Hiruma.

Kemudian layar tv itu hidup menampilkan 2 kelelawar yang satu berwarna merah dengan gigi taring yang runcing bernama Devil Bats dan yang satu lagi berwarna pink,ukurannya lebih kecil dan lebih imut bernama Devil Bats Junior.

"Wah lucunya," Kata Rukia matanya berbinar-binar."ya,meskipun chappy lebih lucu dari mereka."

"YA-HA! BUAT KALIAN YANG SAMPAI SEKARANG MASIH TIDAK PAHAM PERATURAN AMERICA FOOTBALL DENGAN BAIK! AKU AKAN MENJELASKANNYA DENGAN PENJALASAN SEDERHANA YANG BAHKAN AKAN DIPAHAMI PEMULA DAN ORANG BODOH SEKALIPUN." Kata si Devil Bats dari layar tv.

" YEEY…INILAH KELAS AMERICAN FOOTBALL GURU DEVIL BATS." Timpal si Devil Bats Junior.

"OK,KITA MULAI DARI DASAR! CARA MENCETAK ANGKA." Kata si Devil Bats di layar tv besar itu sekarang menampilkan sebuah gambar lapangan American Football dengan seorang pemain kicker menendang bola. "PERTAMA KALAU PEMAIN BISA MENENDANG BOLA KE GOAL POST,MAKA AKAN MENDAPAT 3 ANGKA!MUDAH KAN?".TAPI ITU BUKAN JARAK YANG BISA DI CAPAI DARI MANA KITA LIHAT…" Sekarang layar tv itu menampilkan bagian-bagian lapangan American Football."SEKITAR 1/3 SISA LAPANGAN DISEBUT KICK ZONE,KALAU BOLA BISA DITENDANG SAMPAI KE SITU MAKA KAMU BISA MENGINCAR 3 ANGKA DENGAN KICK."

"Owh,begitu ya." Ujar Ichigo ngangguk-ngangguk.

"KEDUA,PEMAIN BISA MEMBAWA LARI BOLA KE GOAL LINE /RED ZONE DAN MENCETAK ANGKA TOUCH DOWN DENGAN 6 ANGKA,CARA-NYA DENGAN MENYERAHKAN BOLA DARI QUARTERBACK KEPADA RUNNING BOLA DIBAWA LARI OLEH RUNNING BACK CARA YANG SATU LAGI DENGAN MELEMPAR PASS OLEH QUARTERBACK PADA RECIVIER/WILD RECIVIER ." Kata si Devil Bats Menjelaskan.

"OWH,YA JIKA KITA MENCETAK TOUCH DOWN BERARTI MEMPEROLEH 6 ANGKA DAN SELAIN ITU JUGA KITA BISA MENGHASILKAN BONUS GAME YANG BERARTI 1-2 POIN.1 POIN DI DAPAT DENGAN CARA KICK DAN 2 POIN DI DAPAT DENGAN TOUCH DOWN KEMBALI,TETAPI DENGAN JARAK YANG SAMA DENGAN BONUS KICK. JADI BISA MENDAPAT 7-8 ANGKA DENGAN BONUS GAME." Kata Devil Bats Junior.

"OK,INGAT BAIK-BAIK KICK ZONE DAN RED ZONE! DENGAN KATA LAIN DALAM AMERICAN FOOTBALL LARI SAMBIL MEMBAWA BOLA,MELEMPAR PASS DAN MEROBOHKAN LAWAN YANG MENGGANGGU,"Seru Devil Bats, Layar tv sekarang menampilkan adegan Eyeshield21 lari membawa bola ke rd zone,Hiruma yang seang melempar pass dan Rikiya Gaou yang sedang menghadang lawan."BERARTI MENGINCAR ZONA YANG AKAN MENCETAK DAN MENAMNAH ANGKA,SEMBARI BERUSAHA MENGHENTIKAN LAWAN DARI MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA, TEKNIK PERANG PEREBUTAN BOLA DENGAN KEBIJAKAN DAN KEBERANIAN."

"AYO..BERJUANGLAH MURID-MURID SMA KARAKURA, JANGAN MENYERAH DALAM MENGIKUTI AVARA TRAINING TOUR INI." Kata si Devil Bats Junior.

"YA—HA!" Seru Devil Bats lalu layar yv itu pun mati.

"Jadi,apa kalian mengerti budak-budak sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Ya." Jawab murid-murid Sma Karakura serentak.

"Bagus."Kata Hiruma."Oi,manager sialan…"

"Owh..i-iya," Jawab Mamori,lalu dia mengambil pengeras suara."Baiklah,training tour hari ini cukup sampai disini,jadi kita lanjutkan besok dimulai pukul 09.00."

Para murid SMA Karakura pun bubar dari Ichigo dan kelompoknya masih berada di tengah lapangan,mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Mamori dan Sena si Eyeshield21.

"Oi,Sena.." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ah,Riku." Jawab Sena."Tadi kamu melatih kelompok mana?"

"Emh,aku melatih kelompok dari kelas 2." Kata Riku.

"Wah,ternyata memang mirip seperti taichou ya!" Kata Rangiku menghampiri Riku."Hai perkenalkan aku Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Oh,ya aku Riku Kaitani,salam kenal." Ujar Riku memperkenalkan diri.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam,berambut pirang pendek dan sebagian poninya menutupi sebelah menghampiri mereka…

Siapakah pemuda itu?

**TBC**

Wah maaf kalau nambah gaje fic-nya…o,,,

Jadi tolong Review-nya…^_^,,


	6. Chapter 6 : Pertemuan di Soul Society !

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo dan Eyeshield21 punya kak' Riichiro Inagaki &  
Yusuke Murata.

CHAPTER 6 : PERTEMUAN DI SOUL SOCIETY!

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, berambut pirang pendek dan sebagian poninya menutupi sebelah matanya datang menghampiri mereka…..

Siapakah pemuda itu, ya?

"Hitsugaya taichou," Ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik." Soutaichou Yamamoto akan mengadakan rapat penting jadi seluruh-.."

"…..Kira,aku ada disini." Kata Hitsugaya ngambek.

"…?" Riku sweatdroop melihat seorang lelaki dengan baju aneh serba hitam yang ada di hadapannya itu, yang telah salah mengira dirinya itu Hitsugaya.( Note : Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Riku,Sena,dan Mamori bisa melihat Kira yang seorang Shinigami kan?  
Ok karena aku adalah Author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong 'di lemparin sendal jepit sama Readers', aku akan jelaskan. Begini= Kalian masih ingat dengan kasus teman-tema karena kekuatan spiritual Ichigo yang amat besar, tiba-tiba mereka memiliki kekuatan spiritual juga di karenakan ter-ekspos energi spiritual Ichigo. Nah,ini pun terjadi pada tim all star Jepang yang juga ter-ekspos oleh energi spiritual "Iblis" yang dimiliki si commander of hell Yoichi Hiruma. Sehingga mereka pun memiliki kekuatan spiritual melihat roh halus/Shinigami. Bagaimana sekarang kalian mengertikan?...)

"Hah…,Hitsugaya taichou, kok jadi ada dua?" Kata lelaki berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Kira Izuru wakil kapten dari divisi 3.

"Emh,maaf saya bukan Hitsugaya. Nama saya adalah Riku Kaitani." Kata Riku memperkenalkan diri.

"-maaf saya salah orang, habis anda mirip sekali dengan Hitsugaya taichou." Kata Kira malu.

"Iya,tidak apa-apa." Jawab Riku. Lalu Kira pun pergi mendekati si kuntet (di tabok), kemudian membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Hitsugaya.

"Hmm,baiklah. Aku akan segera berangkat kesana." Kata Hitsugaya,setelah selesai dibisiki Kira.

"Baiklah,hari sudah mulai sore dan aku harus kembali ke penginapan," Ujar Mamori. "Ok,sampai ketemu besok semuanya.."

"Ya,sampai jumpa besok." Jawab Ichigo. Lalu Sena, Riku dan Mamori pun meninggalkan mereka menuju penginapan untuk beristirahat.

"Taichou,memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Soutaichou mengadakan rapat mendadak, jadi aku harus segera ke Soul Society sekarang," Jawab Hitsugaya."Ayo,Kira kita segera berangkat."

"Hn." Kira hanya mengangguk,lalu di hadapan mereka terbuka gerbang Senkaimon dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Senkaimon itu ditemani oleh 2 Jigoku-chou menuju Soul Ichigo dan yang lainnya berjalan pulang…

"Hei,apa kamu tidak aneh kenapa sena dan teman-temannya itu bisa melihat Kira?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang pulang berbarengan—ya iyalah barengan, orang si Rukia numpangkan di rumah Ichigo (di jitak).-.

"Hmm,mungkin mereka ter-ekspos kekuatan spiritual si iblis(?) itu, ya sama dengan yang terjadi pada teman-temanmu kan Ichigo." Jawab Rukia.

"Ya,mungkin juga." Kata Ichigo sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

-Soul Society-

Seluruh kapten dari Gotei 13 telah berkumpul di markas divisi 1. Tiba-tiba pintu diruangan itu terbuka, lalu seorang lelaki berambut coklat klimis yang gagal menjadi superman(?), seorang lelaki berambut siver dengan wajah yang seperti rubah dan satu lagi seorang lelaki negro yang tunanetra memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aizen…?" Geram Hitsugaya, dia sudah bersiap mengambil zanpakutonya tapi di tahan oleh Ukitake yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tenanglah, tahan emosimu." Ujar Ukitake.

"Hmm,ternyata tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu ya. Tidak ada yang berubah." Kata Aizen mengenang.

"Jadi,untuk apa kau merencanakan pertemuan iniAizen?" Tanya Soutaichou Yamamoto.

"Heh,baiklah tidak usah berbasabasi lagi. Aku akan langsung menyampaikan tujuan utamaku ini. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselsaikan pada pertarungan di Winter War kemarin. Oleh karena itu bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan dengan cara melaksanakan pertandingan American Football antara Soul Society melawan Hueco Mundo?" Kata Aizen sambil tersenyum licik.

"American Football?" Kata Yama-jii heran.(Jiah,, Soutaichou gak gaul, masa gak tau American Football dasar kuno..—di getok tongkat Yama-jii-)

"Ya,tapi kita lakukan pertandingan itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatan spiritual dengan kata lain, kita melakukannya dengan menggunakan tidak akan jatuh korban seperti pada Wintar War kan, bagaimana?" Tanya Aizen. Sementara si Gin Cuma senyum-senyum gaje di pinggir Aizen- Eh,ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat Gin itu cakep juga ya…,aku jadi suka hehehe…(dijitakin Rangiku) iya,iya aku gak bakal ngerebut Gin dari kamu kok Rangiku. Karena aku itu Cuma milik Kakei Shun seorang..(digebukin Kakei fc…Uwaah…)- Back to Story…

Semua kapten dari Gotei 13 sedang berdiskusi. "Bagaimana ini, Yama-jii?" Tanya Kyoraku pada Yamamoto.

"Tapi,apa itu sebenarnya American Football?" Tanya Soi-fon.( Jiaah, ni penghuni sou society gak gaul banget sih,kampungan. Masa gak tau American Football! Penghuni Hueco Mundo aja tau..hadow ckckck..—di gebukin penghuni soul society-)

"Hmm,baiklah akan aku jelaskan," Kata Hitsugaya mulai menjelaskan pada semua kapten Gotei 13."American Football itu adalah…bla..bla..bla….." Sementara si kuntet(di tending) menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang American Football kepada semua kapten Gotei 13 yang nggak gaul itu(di gebukin).Tiga sekawan dari Hueco Mundo itu malah mengelar tikar,lalu mereka pun duduk di tikar itu.

"Baiklah,aku sudah mulai lapar," Kata Aizen sambil membuka bentonya yang isinya komplit semua masakan jepang ada disitu."Eh,Tousen kamu bawa bekal apa?"

"Aku tadi beli nasi bungkus di warteg yang ada di simpangan jalan lihat ada ikan peda,lalap,petai,tahu,tempe,kerupuk sama satu lagi sambal terasi yang super pedas….,emh mantap."Ujar Tousen sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya dari kantung kresek.

"Kalau kamu,Gin?" Tanya Aizen lagi.

"Tadi aku tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal," Kata Gin."Oleh karena itu aku akan memesan makanan dulu,tunggu ya." Lalu Gin pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku."14045." Gumam Gin sambil memijit keypad handphonenya.

"Ya hallo,aku mau pesan cheeseburger 1,friedfries,cocefloat sama satu lagi Mcflury caramel (jiah,ni sh makanan favorite author hehehe…XD).Owh ya alamatnya di soul society,sereitei tepatnya dimarkas divisi 1. Yang cepet ya nggak pake lama ocey." Ujar Gin lalu menutup handphonenya.

Selang beberapa menit…

"Tuk..tuk..tuk.." Gin pun membuka pintu."Owh,ya terima kasih." Katanya sambil mengambil 1 kantung makan pesananya lalu memberikan uang pada si pengantar itu.

"Nah,makanan ku sudah datang, ayo kita makan." Ajak Gin.

"Ya,selamat makan." Timpal pun dengan lahap memakanan bekal masing-masing.

Selang 1 jam..

Aizen,Gin dan Tousen sudah selesai makan bekalnya pula dengan para kapten yang telah selesai berdiskusi..

"Jadi,bagaimana?" Tanya Aizen sambil ngorek-ngorek giginya pake tusuk gigi.

"Hmm,baiklah aku….?"

**TBC**

Apakah para kapten akan menyetujui rencana pertandingan itu?

Owh ya,aku ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-65..^_^,,

MIND TO REVIEW…h_h,,,


	7. Chapter 7 : Dia Tahu!

Disclamer : Bleach tetep dan selalu milik om Tite Kubo. Begitu pula dengan Eyeshield 21 milik kak' Riichiro Inagaki dan kak' Yusuke Murata. Dan Kakei Shun adalah milik-ku*plaak*.

**DEMAM AMERICAN FOOTBALL DI KARAKURA**

**CHAPTER 7 : DIA TAHU!**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Aizen,yang lagi asyik ngorek-ngorek giginya pake tusuk gigi.

"Emh, baiklah aku setuju dengan pertandingan itu." Kata Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Bagus,okelah kalau begitu. Aku beri waktu 1 bulan untuk persiapan tim soul society," Ujar Aizen."Jadi sampai jumpa 1 bulan lagi di Karakura stadium."

"Ja-ne.."Ujar Gin sambil melambaikan tangannya,lalu mereka ber-3 pun pergi meninggalkan Soul Society menuju Hueco Mundo.

"Baiklah,sekarang aku akan pergi ke kota Karakura untuk menyampaikan ini semua pada Ichigo dan kawan-kawan,sekaligus meminta bantuan tim all stars jepan." Kata Hitsugaya,berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya,dan secepatnya beri kabar jika para tim all star itu setuju untuk melatih tim Soul Society." Ujar Yama-jii.

"Hn." Hitsugaya mengangguk tanda terbukalah senkaimon di hadapan si kuntet*bletak*kemudian Hitsugaya pun masuk ke dalam senkaimon di temani oleh seekor jigoku-chou menuju ke kota Karakura.

* * *

**_Esoknya di SMA Karakura_**

Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah berada di sekolah,padahal hari masih sangat pagi. Ini semua karena permintaan Hitsugaya yang akan menyampaikan pada mereka tentang pertandingan American Football antara tim Soul Society melawan Tim Hueco Mundo, Untuk menyelesaikan masalah pada winter war kemarin yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

Setelah Hitsugaya selesai menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ichigo cs. Sampai mulut si kuntet itu berbusa*plaak*

"Hmm,itu ide yang tidak terlalu buruk," Kata Ichigo sambil megang-megang dagunya."Ya,daripada kita bertarung dan banyak berjatuhan korban seperti yang kita alami pada wintet war, lebih baik kita bertanding American Football,kan!"

"Iya,aku juga setuju." Timpal si cebol Rukia*plaak*."Lagi pula pertandingan itu menggunakan gigai,kan!"

"Ya."Jawab Toushiro.(Author dapat hadiah deathglare dari Hitsugaya. –Hitsu : Hai,author abal sudah kubilang panggil aku kapten Hitsugaya. –Author: Iya..ya bawel loe kuntetdi bankai Hyorinmaru..uwaaah…author langsung yepar)

"Tapi Hitsugaya taichou,kenapa harus dengan pertandingan American Football?" Tanya si botak Ikakku.

"Iya,kenapa harus American tidak pertandingan lain saja?"Timpal si banci Yumichika.

"Apa mungkin karena sekarang itu sedang demam American Football dimana-mana ya! Gara-gara tim jepang masuk final American Football Youth World Cup?" Ujar Tatsuki.

"Mungkin."Jawab Hitsugaya pendek,sependek tubuhnya*bletak*.

"Baiklah,ayo kita minta bantuan pada tim all star jepang, untuk melatih tim Soul Society." Ajak Ichigo. Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Ketika mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah tepat di lantai 2,mereka melihat 2 pemuda yang mengenakan jaket berwarna merah dengan tulisan tim All Star jepang di berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah,kebetulan."Gumam Ichigo.

"Ohayo…Sena,Monta." Sapa Rukia.

"Ohayo,Rukia."Jawab Sena dan Monta Berbarengan.

"Ok,langsung saja ya," Kata Ichigo."Kami semua ingin meminta bantuan kepada anggota all star jepang untuk melatih kami bermain American Football—"

"Eh,tapi kan kalian memang sedang latihan American football dalam acara training tour ini." Potong Sena.

"Iya betul." Timpal Monta.

"Iya,aku tahu," Kata Ichigo."Tapi,maksud kami semua ini adalah berlatih untuk mengikuti kami semua di tantang bertanding American football oleh tin Hueco Mun—do..ups.."Ichigo membekap mulutnya sendiri karena ngomong keceplosan.

"Hueco Mundo?" Ujar Monta heran."Apa itu?"

"Ah,itu bukan apa-apa …" Jawab Rukia gugup.

"hmm,lebih baik kalian bicara langsung saja pada Hiruma."Kata Sena.

"Hiruma.."Ulang Rukia dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Pemuda yang seperti iblis itu ya?" Kata Tatsuki.

"He'eh.."Jawab Renji sambil menagangguk.

"Ok,ayo teman-teman kita bicara langsung saja padanya." Lalu Rangiku pun dengan semangat menyeret teman-temannya di sepanjang lorong meninggalkan Sena dan Monta.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Sena dan Monta..

"Eh,Sena Hirumanya ada dimana?" Tanya Rangiku dan yang lain pada sweatdrop.

"Ayo ikuti saja kami." Kata Sena.

"Iya,karena kami pun akan ke tempat Hiruma sekarang." Timpal si Monyet*plaak*. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju parkiran SMA Karakura…

"Ehm,segarnya…"Ujar Monta yang asyik menyeruput sekotak jus pisang.

"Ah,apa itu?" Tanya Renji yang berjalan di sebelah Monta.

"Eh,ini minuman Jus kotak terbaru rasa pisang,enak loh!" Jawab Monta.

"Ehmmm,sepertinya enak," Kata si babon mulai ngiler."Eh,gimana kalau kita barteran aja yuk?"

"Boleh-boleh,kamu mau barter sama apa?" Tanya Monta penasaran.

"Gimana kalau sama satu sikat pisang import gue?"Renji mengeluarkan satu sikat pisang dari dalam tasnya.

"iya…boleh-boleh.."Kata Monta,lalu dia pun mengambil 2 kotak jus pisang dari kantung jaketnya dan memberikannya pada dan yang lainnya+Sena Cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku 2 orang bersaudara monyet dan babon dari ras primata itu.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di parkiran SMA Karakura,lalu mereka memasuki sebuah bus berwarna merah dengan tulisan All Star Tim jepang di sisi bus tersebut. Di dalam bus ternyata ada Hiruma yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari budak-budak sialan." Kata Hiruma yang telah menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Eh,Hiruma mereka ingin meminta tolong untuk—"Kata Sena yang langsung di potong oleh Hiruma.

"Ya,gue udah tau,"Potong Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya."Kalian ingin dilatih untuk pertandingan American football melawan tim Hueco Mundo,kan?"

"Hah?"Kata Ichigo kaget.

"Kok,Dia bias tahu?"Bisik Rukia pada Ichigo.

"ya,iyalah gue gitu.."Ujar Hiruma yang mendengar perkataan Rukia."Dan gue juga tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya." –Lah ni orang emang bener-bener iblis—

"Apa?"Kata Hitsugaya kaget.

"Ke ke ke….apa perlu gue sebutin siapa kalian sebenarnya satu persatu?"Ujar Hiruma sekarang dia telah menutup laptopnya."Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama loe jeruk sialan. Nama loe kurosaki Ichigo dan loe sebenernya adalah seorang shinigami pengganti kan?"Hiruma menunjuk Ichigo.

"Haah…a-apa?" Ichigo gelagapan.

"Terus Loe cebol sialan,nama loe Kuchiki Rukia dan Loe adalah seorang Shiniga—"

"O-ok,sudah cukup." Potong Rukia."Tapi,dari mana kamu tahu tentang siapa kami sebenarnya?"

"Heh,kalian budak-budak sialan gak perlu banyak Tanya." Ujar Hiruma.

"Eh..se-sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sena bingung.

"Jadi,jika kamu sudah tahu semuanya,apakah kamu bersedia melatih kami?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm…"Hiruma malah membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

* * *

**-Suatu tempat di kota Karakura-**

"Ayo,terus dorong." Seru pemuda yang mukanya seperti kakek-kakek dengan sebuah tato di pelipis kiriny.

"Uwaah…" 5 orang pemuda mendorong alat untuk latihan lineman dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sisanya,cepat lakukan tes lari 40 yard." Perintah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan hidung yang sangat mancung seperti pinocio*plaak* dan Mukanya itu mirip seseorang yang seperti Iblis di tim All Star Tim Jepang.

Siapakah mereka?

Dan Apakah Hiruma akan menyetujui melatih Tim Soul Society?

TBC

Tolong Revuw-nya ^_^,,


	8. Chapter 8 : Aizen,Gin and Pentagram

Disclamer : Bleach punya aku..(di getok). Iya…iya Bleach Cuma punya om Tite kubo dan Eyeshield21 punya kak' Riichiro Inagaki & kak' Yusuke Murata.

**B' ** : Hai..hai..^o^ aku kembali.., Apakah Readers merindukan ku? (di lemparin sendal jepit sama Readers). Hehe.. maaf banget aku telat ya Update fic'nya…! Soalnya kan kemarin aku sempat hiatus gara-gara hari raya Idul Fitri sama Liburan yang cukup panjang,hehehe…

**Hiruma : **Iya gara-gara liburan sama sibuk mikirin si Kacamata,kan?

**B' : **E-eeh,,,'Blush'

I-ikh ng-nggak kok. Eh tunggu dulu, kok Machi bisa tau tentang si—si Kacamata sih?

**Hiruma : **Ke..ke..ke.. gue gitu, apa sih yang nggak pernah gue tau!

Eh tomboy –sialan, apaan loe tadi manggil gue Machi? Nama gue kan Hiruma bukan Machi!

**B' : **Huh dasar iblis…

Machi itu singkatan dari hiruMA yoiCHI** , **bagus kan?

**Hiruma : **Cih menyebalkan. Ya sudahlahnlebih baik loe cepet mulai to fic'nya…, udah telat Update banyak omong lagi..

**B' : **Hiyy.. iya ya Machi,Sabar dikit napa. Ok deh Readers ini dia fic' Demam American Football di Karakura chapter 8…..,Please Enjoyed….

**Chapter 8 : Aizen,Gin and Pentagram.**

"Jadi, jika kamu sudah tau semuanya. Apakah kamu bersedia melatih tim kami?" Tanya si Kepala Jeruk alias Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hmm," Hiruma malah membuat balon dari permen karetnya."…Baiklah. karena gue juga masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan timnas Amerika Serikat sialan itu."

"Timnas Amerika?" Tanya si monyet Monta bingung.

"Hah, jadi apa hubungannya Timnas amerika dengan Tim Hueco mundo?" Tanya si botak Ikkaku yang juga bingung.

"Tadi gue dapat Email dari si hidung mancung sialan, katanya tim Hueco Mundo akan dilatih Oleh timnas Amerika." Jawab Hiruma santai sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"APAAAA…..!" Kata Ichigo dan kawan-kawan+ Sena dan Monta kaget.

"Ke..ke..ke.., jadi gue juga bisa sekaligus menyelesaikan pertandingan yang berakhir imbang di American Fotball Youth World Cup kemarin," Ujar Hiruma sambil tertawa Iblis."Sekarang budak-budak sialan, tugas kalian adalah kumpulkan anggota tim Soul Society."

"Baik.." Jawab Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Lalu mereka pun keluar dari bus itu.—Tu kan bener Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sudah terbiasa dipanggil Budak-budak sialan ahahaha….(di gebukin Ichigo cs.)-.

_(9_9)_

Sementara itu…. 

Di suatu tempat di kota Karakura yang cukup mewah, dengan sebuah bangunan mansion bergaya Eropa klasik, yang disebelah barat mansion itu terdapat sebuah lapangan American Football. Nama mansion mewah tersebut adalah D'LOUIS Mansion…(ada yang tau nggak Mansion itu punya siapa? XP.)

"Ayo terus dorong.." Kata Seorang pemuda yang wajahnya seperti kakek-kakek*Plaak* dengan sebuah tato di pelipis kirinya. Pemuda itu bernama Donald Oberman atau sering di panggil dengan nama dan dia adalah salah satu pentagram Amerika yang berposisi sebagai Lineman.(Eh tau nggak, meskipun wajahnya mirip kakek-kakek tapi umurnya baru 18 tahun loh..!).

"Uwaaahhh….." 5 orang pemuda mendorong alat latihan untuk lineman dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sisanya, cepat lakukan tes lari 40 yard." Perintah seorang pemuda berambut pirang agak jabrik dengan hidung yang mancung seperti pinokio*Buugh* dan wajahnya itu mirip seperti Hiruma. Pemuda itu bernama Clifford D'louis. Dia adalah seorang pemuda keturunan bangsawan yang juga seorang Quarterback tangguh di timnas Amerika.

_Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Tim Hueco mundo bisa dilatih oleh anggota Pentagram,kan?_

**FLASHBACK.**

Ternyata bukan hanya di kota Karakura saja, tetapi di Hueco mundo pun terjadi demam american football,setelah para penghuninya itu menyaksikan pertandingan final american football youth world cup.

"Hmm, American football? Menarik juga." Kata Aizen yang lagi Nonton bareng Pertandingan final american Football yout world cup antara Timnas jepang vs Timnas AS, bersama para anak buahnya sambil asyik makan popcorn, bentar-bentar dia nyeruput coca-colanya yang segentong.

-Besoknya….

Setelah Aizen selesai menonton acara live show yang memberitahukan bahwa SMA Karakura-lah yang berhak mengikuti acara trainning Tour all star tim jepang, tiba-tiba di atas kepala aizen muncul sebuah bola lampu,,'Triing'.

"Gin," Panggil Aizen."Aku punya ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang belum kita selesaikan di wintar war kemarin."

"Hah,bagaimana caranya aizen-sama?" Tanya Gin.

"Ya, dengan cara melakukan pertandingan American Football." Jawab Aizen tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kita akan bertanding American Football melawan Soul Society?" Tanya Gin Agak Kaget." Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku saja tidak tahu peraturan bermainnya."

"Ya,tim Hueco Mundo melawan Tim Soul Society. Tenang saja Gin, kita akan meminta bantuan pada timnas amerika serikat untuk mengalahkan tim soul society." Jawab Aizen santai. Sekarang dia mulai berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Memangnya timnas amerika serikat mau begitu saja membantu kita?" Tanya Gin lagi.

"Tentu saja, karena pertandingan ini juga sebagai cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah timnas amerika dengan timnas jepang yang pasti akan melatih tim Soul Society, yang belum terselesaikan pada final american football youth wold cup yang berakhir seri kemarin." Jelas Aizen, sekarng dia telah membuka sebuah gerbang garganta dan memasukinya bersama Gin.

**NEW YORK..**

Aizen dan Gin sekarang berada di depan sebuah Hotel dengan bangunan gedung yang sangat besar serta mewah. Hotel itu bernama Plaza Hotel New York(inget nggak film Home Alone 2? Si kevin kan pernah nginep din hotel berbintang 5 ini,hihihi…). Lokasinya berdekatan dengan sentral park.

Aizen dan Gin yang menggunakan Gigai itu memasuki lobi plaza hotel. Gin mengenakan celana jeans dengan kaos putih dan jaket berwarna biru,- waah..dia sangat tampan sekali…,Luph you Gin…*plaak*(di tabok Rangiku). Sedangkan Aizen mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja putih yang 2kancing atasnya sengaja dia buka. Tiba-tiba…

" kenapa malah santai-santai disini, ayo cepat syutingnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi." Kata Seorang wanita berkacamata menyeret tangan Aizen.

"Aizen-sama?" Ujar Gin bingung.

"Hai, hai..lepaskan aku." Berontak aizen.

"Diamlah , anda harus cepat-cepat memakai kostum superman." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Hah? Brandon..? Superman..? apa maksudmu? Hai..namaku itu Aizen tahu.." Kata Aizen mulai naik darah.

"Maaf kate, aku tadi ke toilet dulu. Ayo kita mulai syutingnya.." Kata seorang lelaki berambut klimis. Salah satu poninya menggantung didahinya sama persis seperti Aizen. Lelaki itu berlari kearah wanita berkacamat dan Aizen.

"Mirip!" Gumam Gin Kaget.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya lelaki berkostum superman itu menunjuk kearah aizen.

"Hah? Brandon." Ujar kate.

"Ya,ini aku."

"Terus dia siapa donk?" Tanya kate blo'on

"Ya elah..,tadi kan aku bilang. Kalau aku itu Aizen bukan Brandon,tau." Kata aizen.

"Ah..,maaf..maaf.."Ujar Kate malu.

"Memang kalian itu siapa,sih?" Tanya Gin masih binggung.

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Brandon Routh, aktor yang akan membintangi sekuel film superman return. Dan ini asistenku Kate." Ujar Brandon.

"Oh…" Kata Aizen dan Gin ber-oh-ria,- Nah,makanya model rambut loe ganti donk Aizen, jadi bingungkan loe dikiranya suparman….,eh salah maksud gue superman hihihi..*plaak*(di gampar Aizen).—Kemudian aktor Hollywood itu pun pergi meninggalkan Aizena dan Gin.

"Aizen sousuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda berhidung sangat mancung.

"Ya, kau Clifford D'louis kan?" Tanya Aizen balik.

"Hnn.." Clifford hanya mengangguk."Ayo ikut aku." Mereka ber-3 berjalan menuju sebuah lift yang membawa mereka kelantai 23.

"Aizen-sama, anda sudah kenal dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya gin.

"Ya begitulah, Clifford itu adalah temanku di situs jejaring social facebook. Jadi aku sudah mengatur pertemuan ini sebelumnya." Jawab Aizen, sekarang mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan kamar presidential suit. Disana sudah ada anggota Pentagram lain yaitu Panther,,Bud dan Tatanka yang duduk disebuah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Baiklah,apa kalian telah memikirkan tentang pertandingan American football itu?" Tanya aizen, sekarang dia duduk disebuah kursi diikuti oleh Gin.

"Hmm, rencana yang bagus. Jadi kami juga bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan timnas jepang, yaitu dengan cara melatih tim hueco mundo dan mengalahkan tim soul society kan?" Ujar .

"Ya, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Aizen lagi.

"Ya,baiklah. Kami akan melatih tim hueco mundo." Jawab Clifford mantap.

"Bagus." Kata Aizen tersenyum licik.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Kira-kira siapa ya, yang bakal jadi anggota tim Soul Society?****  
**

**TBC.**

**Review please…^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Tim Soul Society

**Disclamer** **: **

**Bleach** punya Gue ke ke ke..#Plaak…(di tabok yang punya )

Iya ya Gue tau kok, **Bleach **itu Cuma punya Om **Tite Kubo** seorang

dan **Eyeshield 21** punya kak' **Riichiro Inagaki** dan kak' **Ryusuke Murata**.

.

**Rated** : K+.

.

**Genre** : Humor and Friendship.

.

**Dean Ciel'Bleu** Present...

.

**DEMAM AMERICAN FOOTBALL DI KARAKURA**

**Chapter 9 : Tim Soul Society.**

**-SMA Karakura-**

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul dibelakang gedung olahraga. Mereka duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang lumayan rindang.

"Jadi Toushiro, apa kamu sudah diberi kabar siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota tim Soul Society?" Tanya Ichigo sekaligus memulai pembicaraan.

"Cih.. sudah aku bilang kan panggil aku capten Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" Hitugaya tersinggung.

"Ya..ya terserah lah.., jadi?"

"...Aku juga belum diberi kabar lagi sampai sekarang. Ja—"

"...Kami diperintahkan Soutaichou untuk bergabung dalam tim american football Soul society.." Ujar suara dingin yang berasal dari arah belakang Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Lalu mereka pun berbalik dan melihat sekelompok orang kampungan nan norak *Wadzig* dari Soul Society yang telah lengkap mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura.

"Ni...Nii-sama!" Rukia kaget ketika gadis pendek itu melihat seorang lelaki berwajah tampan tapi kaku dan berambut panjang hitam berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian.."Ichigo pun tak kalah kaget.

"Ya, kami akan bergabung dengan tim Amerecan Football Soul Society." Kata seorang pemuda bertato 69 dipipinya. Ya pemuda bertato itu adalah Hisagi. Lalu dibelakang Hisagi ada Soi fon, Iba, Kira, dan Komamura yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kantung kertas.

"Ah bagus.., baiklah Rukia ayo catat nama-nama anggota tim Soul Society untuk kita berikan laporannya pada Hiruma."Perintah Ichigo pada gadis bermata violet itu. Lalu Rukia dengan sigapnya mencatat semua nama anggota tim Soul Society yang telah terkumpul pada sebuah buku catatan bergambar Chappy(?).

"Uhm..Rukia, sepertinya aku dan Rangiku-san tidak akan ikut bergabung dengan tim Soul Society." Ujar Orihime yang berada disamping Rangiku.

"Eh-, memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Rukia berhenti mencatat.

"Ya, karena aku dan Orihime tidak terlalu suka olahraga. Jadi kami akan menjadi tim pendukung saja ya bersama gadis berantena itu..emh Siapa ya namanya..,aku lupa.."Jawab Rangiku sambil berpikir mengingat-ingat gadis berantena itu(?).

"Emh..baiklah aku juga mengerti,"Rukia pun tersenyum sambil meneruskan mencatat."Ok, berarti yang akan menjadi anggota tim Soul Society adalah Aku, Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado, Hitsugaya Taichou, Ikakku, Yumichika, Nii-sama, Hisagi, Kira, Komamura Taichou, Soi fon Taichou dan Iba-san." Rukia membaca Catatannya.

"Baiklah, ayo Rukia kita serahkan laporan itu pada Hiruma." Ajak Ichigo. Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi kelapangan SMA Karakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia sampai dilapangan SMA Karakura. Di sana para anggota tim all star jepang tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan Training Tour bersama murid-murid SMA Karakura.

" Yo Hiruma, ini catatan semua nama anggota tim Soul Society." Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada si Iblis Hiruma yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Hmm,baikalah jeruk dan midget sialan. Latihannya akan dimulai besok jam 06.00 disini ok dan jangan sampai telat ya kekeke.." Hiruma membaca sekilas catatan itu sambil tertawa iblis.

9_9

* * *

**_Besoknya di SMA Karakura_**

Seluruh anggota tim Soul Society telah berkumpul di lapangan SMA Karakura. Mereka sekarang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hiruma tentang pembagian posisi dalam American Football.

"Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu menentukan posisi yang cocok untuk kalian dalam tim. Sekarang akan dilaksanakan tes." Seru Hiruma dan diikuti oleh anggukan seluruh anggota tim Soul Society. Lalu mereka pun melakukan tes-tes yang diberikan si commander of hell itu.

.

.

**=Hasil Tes lari 40 yard...**

-Ichigo Kurosaki : 4,8 detik.

-Rukia Kuchiki : 5,1 detik.

-Renji Abarai : 5,0 detik.

-Tatsuki Arisawa : 5,0 detik.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya : 4,9 detik.

-Ikakku Madarame : 5,2 detik.

-Yumichika ayasegawa : 5,3 detik.

-Uryuu Ishida : 5,3 detik.

-Sado yasutora : 5,6 detik.

-Byakuya Kuchiki : 5,0 detik.

-Hisagi shuhei : 5,2 detik.

-Komamura sajin : 5,6 detik.

-Kira Izuru : 5,3 detik.

-Soi fon : 4,9 detik.

-Iba Tetsuzaemon : 5,4 detik.

**=Hasil Tes Bench Press...**

-Ichigo Kurosaki : 85 kg.

-Rukia Kuchiki : 45 kg.

-Renji Abarai : 85 kg.

-Tatsuki Arisawa : 60 kg.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya : 75 kg.

-Ikakku Madarame : 95 kg.

-Yumichika ayasegawa : 75 kg.

-Uryuu Ishida : 80 kg.

-Sado yasutora : 145 kg.

-Byakuya Kuchiki : 80 kg.

-Hisagi shuhei : 95 kg.

-Komamura sajin : 140 kg.

-Kira Izuru : 85 kg.

-Soi fon : 40 kg.

-Iba Tetsuzaemon : 125 kg.

.

.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan Tes fisik lainnya yang sangat menguras tenaga...

.

* * *

.

**_3 jam kemudian_**

"Yo budak-budak sialan. Sekarang aku sudah punya data tentang kekuatan, kelebihan dan kekurangan kalian, setelah aku selesesai memperhatikan tes-tes yang tadi kalian lakukan." Seru Hiruma di depan anggota tim Soul Society yang sedang beristirahat dipinggir lapangan setelah kelelahan melaksanakan tes-tes yang sangat berat yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Oi.. manager sialan..." Panggil si pemuda iblis pada Mamori."Cepat ambilkan catatan yang tadi aku buat."

"Aah, baik Hiruma." Mamori dengan cepat mengambil catatan yang dimaksud Hiruma dan memberikannya pada pemuda iblis itu.

"Nah sekarang budak-budak sialan, aku akan umumkan posisi kalian masing-masing dalam tim. Pertama posisi paling penting yaitu Quarterback sama seperti posisi yang aku tempati selama ini, atau biasa disebut sebagai komandan tim di lapangan. Dan orang yang cocok diantara kalian setelah aku lihat data dan hasil tes-tes yang aku berikan tadi adalah..."Jelas Hiruma sambil melirik satu persatu anggota tim Soul society itu."..Kau Jepit rambut sialan."Hiruma menjunjuk kearah Byakuya.

"...Ah!"Lelaki keturunan bangsawan itu sedikit menampakan ekspresi kaget.*nggak tau kaget karna kepilih jadi Quarterback atau kaget karna ada orang yang berani panggil tuan Kuchiki ini jepit rambut sialan(?)Hhe*

"Jepit Rambut Sialan..?" Ulang Byakuya memastikan.

"Hai, apa maksudmu memanggil Nii-sama dengan Jepit rambut sialan heh?"Geram Rukia.

"Memang iya kan? Coba saja kamu perhatikan Nii-sama mu itu. Dia memakai Jepit rambut kan! Aneh sekali, masa cowok pake jepitan rambut.." Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum iblis dan diikuti oleh suara tawa tertahan para anggota tim Soul Society lainnya. "Hmp..hahaha..Hmmp..hmpp..Huahaha.." Lalu Byakuya memberikan sebuah deathglare secara Cuma-Cuma pada para anggota tim Soul society yang menertawakannya. Dalam sekejap mereka pun merasa merinding kemudiam terdiam.

"Tapi itu bukan jepit rambut. Melaikan Kenseikan aksesorise yang menandakan kebangsawanan keluarga Kuchiki." Bela Rukia.

"Heh, tapi tetap saja dimataku itu Cuma sebuah jepit rambut." Timpal Hiruma sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. "Lalu selanjutnya posisi Centerline. Posisi ini juga tidak kalah pentingnya. Yaitu untuk menjaga QuarterBack dari serangan lawan dan orang yang cocok untuk mengisi posisi ini adalah.. kau bocah Mexico sialan." Hiruma menunjuk kearah Sado Yasutora.

"Kemudian 4 Lineman yang mengisi disebelah Centerline untuk pertahanan adalah si botak sialan, srigala sialan, poni sialan dan si kumis sialan." Menunjuk bergantian Ikakku, Komamura, Kira dan Iba-san.

" Hoi Siapa yang kau bilang botak? Kan sudah aku bilang. Aku ini tidak botak melaikan aku tidak memiliki rambut saja,tau.." Protes Ikakku.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah botak!"Cibir Hiruma."Baiklah, selanjutnya untuk posisi Line Backer. Posisi yang bertempat di belakang defensife line ini bertugas untuk menghadang Runner atau Wide Riceiver tim lawan. Dan yang cocok mengemban tugas sebagai Line Backer ini adalah.. si tomboy sialan dan si Tato sialan." Hiruma menunjuk Tatsuki dan Hisagi bergantian.

"Berikutnya posisi Safety dan Kicker. Posisi Safety dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu, Free Safety dan Strong Safety. Untuk Free Safety adalah si Midget sialan dan Strong Safety adalah si Kuntet sialan,"Hiruma menunjuk Rukia dan Hitsugaya." Ya meskipun tubuh kalian kecil, tapi setelah aku lihat hasil data tes tadi, posisi ini memang cocok untuk kalian. Oh ya ada satu lagi, hai Kuntet posisimu double dengan Kicker,ya.."

"A-apa?" Hitsugaya agak bingung.

"Ah sudahlah terima saja,ok. Sekarang posisi CornerBack yang bertugas mengawal Wide Receiver lawan. Dan yang paling cocok dengan posisi ini adalah kau.. Banci Sialan," Menunjuk Yumichika."Lalu Posisi Wide Receiver yang bertugas menerima operan dari QuarterBack adalah si Babon sialan dan si Kacamata sialan. Kemudian posisi Running Back yang tak kalah pentingnya. Yaitu bertugas membawa lari bola sampai goal line adalah si Jeruk sialan dan si rambut kepang sialan. Baiklah dengan ini kalian budak-budak sialan sudah tau posisi masing-masing di tim,kan?"

"Ya.." ?Jawab Ichigo dan yang lainnya kompak.

"Bagus. Ke..ke..ke..ke..."Ujar Hiruma tertawa iblis."Jadi, sekarang kalian akan berlatih dasar bersama all Star lain karena aku akan bersenang-senang dulu ke..ke..ke.." Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun pergi meninggalkan tim Soul Society menuju sebuah sepeda motor Delivery Pizza(?). Lalu dia pun mengendarainya dan pergi keluar gerbang SMA Karakura.

Sebenarnya Hiruma mau pergi kemana,ya?

**To Be Continued**

Yosh akhirnya chapter 9 update juga..^^. Sorry klo telat ya abis aku sibuk mulu nih akhir2 ini (jiah sok sibuk Hhe... tapi mank beneran kok XXD). Ok deh mohon maaf klo makin sini ceritax nambah gaje , Hhe..

Maka dari itu aku minta saran dan kritikan dari **Reader** sekalian..^_^. **Flame** juga boleh,kok! Tapi yang membangun,ya..#plaak.. malah nawar..Hhe. dan jangan pedes-pedes **Flame**-nya soalnya aku nggak suka rujak yang terlalu pedes..#Bletak..Hhe maaf jadi ngaco..XD.

Oh iya ada yang bisa nebak nggak, Hiruma mau pergi kemana?

Hihihi..^o^

**Jangan lupa ****Review ya^^**


End file.
